


the curl of your bodies, like two perfect circles entwined

by Amie33



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/pseuds/Amie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello Sweetie.”</p><p>It’s the ghost version of her, the post-Library River. After his first time in Trenzalore, after they fought the Great Intelligence, after and despite her farewell, she hasn’t stopped coming to him. Except that now she knows he can hear and see and touch her, and their relationship has turned into something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the curl of your bodies, like two perfect circles entwined

**Author's Note:**

> A few days ago I just woke up with that idea stuck in my head and I had no choice but write it down... Basically this is just smut between River, the Doctor, and a ghost!River. Smut, smut, smut, and just smut. 
> 
> Warning for anal sex, so don't read if it's not your thing.
> 
> Also huge thanks to the amazing Charina for the beta!

 “Hello Sweetie.”

It’s the ghost version of her, the post-Library River. After his first time in Trenzalore, after they fought the Great Intelligence, after and despite her farewell, she hasn’t stopped coming to him. Except that now she knows he can hear and see and touch her, and their relationship has turned into something different.

But not now, not today. He is actually with another her, a younger her - even if she’s not so young, because she’s Professor already and he knows her time to go for the Library isn’t far away. But he’s with her, and he doesn’t need a dead version of her now. So he ignores her. Maybe if he does, she will think he is too young and still refuses to speak to her, and she will leave.

Or maybe she won’t.

“Oh I see you’re in a good company. Does it bother you, if I stay a bit? Take a look? Old memories?” He still doesn’t answer, fighting to hear what River - the other River - is saying. They are trying to recalibrate the astrosextant and he needs to focus.“Okay, so I guess it’s a yes.” She walks in their direction and he glances at her as she begins to step around her younger self. “I have to admit, it’s better than looking at myself in a mirror.” She lifts a hand and passes it over her other self’s body, which makes the last one visibly shivers. She stops and looks at the Doctor.

“Did you feel that? It’s getting cold, isn’t it?”

He clears his throat, still trying to pretend he doesn’t see the other River smiling victoriously. “Do you think so? I would have said it’s getting hotter.”

“And that arse,” the ghost of her continues, “Oh, look at that arse. How do you even manage to keep your hands off of me?”

He gulps and the young River looks at him suspiciously. “Are you staring at my arse Sweetie?”

“I... What? No. No...” She raises a brow, clearly not believing him. He has no choice but to admit. “Okay, maybe. But it’s not my fault!”

“I won’t blame you Sweetie, I know how distracting I can be. You can ogle me as often as you want. But I’m trying to work here and if you could help me...”

The rest of her sentence is lost as the other River speaks again, distracting him, _again_. “And the cleavage is not bad at all. Oh. Look at the top I chose today. Just enough to make the mind race without showing anything at all. Uhmm, I like it. Do you think I can strip her out of her clothes? I’m sure I would appreciate... There are so many things I can’t see here. I want to see me naked.” She stops, and he can almost see the thoughts forming in her mind before she speaks again. “Please, Doctor, do you think you can kiss me? Her I mean. Kiss me and put your hands on me and remove all those layers of clothes, so I can watch me. _Oh._ Why don’t you shag her right now and make me watch? I could tell you what to do and...”

“Stop it!” He shouts without realising what he’s saying, and when he does it’s too late. The younger River stares at him incredulously, the ghost laughing next to her.

“Stop what?”

“Nothing,” he grumbles, looking at his feet in hope that she will forget and never understand why he has suddenly shouted at her.

“What?” She asks again, and he huffs.

“She knows there’s something wrong. Of course she knows.” The ghost River comments, and he shoots a glance at her, trying to make her understand without word that she really needs to stop.

“Nothing,” he repeats, and River frowns even more. She stares at him for a few seconds, before shrugging and coming back to the work she was doing.

“And you, stop it,” he whispers to her other self.

“Tell her. Tell her I’m here. Tell her I want to see her,” she insisted and he sighs.

“No.”

“Oh. You do want this too. Or do you want me to touch her? Do you wanna watch?”

“River...” He gasps in shock, realising too late, again, that the words can be heard.

“Yes, Sweetie? Are you alright?” the younger River asks, looking at him with concern this time. “You seem...” She approaches her hand and touches his forehead. “But you _are_ warm, aren’t you, your face is all red and... Are you sweating?”

“Oh, my poor Doctor, you so are.” Her ghost makes fun of him and he puffs.

“No, I’m okay. I’m just... It’s okay.” Thanks to him, River doesn’t insist, and he’s safe... at least for a few seconds.

“She didn’t believe you. Of course. I never... Oh. Doctor. I remember.” The River he’s the only one to see suddenly explain, and he wonders what it will be about this time.

“What?”

“Tell her. I remember this. That. Now.”

“No.”

“Tell her.”

“No.”

“Please.” She really won’t give up, will she? Well, that’s good because he won’t give up either.

“No.”

“Doctor, please. I promise you it’s gonna be amazing.”

“No.”

“Are you afraid?”

“No!”

“So, please, tell her.”

“River, there is _no way_ I tell you that your bloody infuriating ghost is here and wants to... to... to _shag_ with you.”

The younger River freezes next to him, and at the same time the other starts to laugh.

“Oh please tell me I didn’t say that out loud.”

“I’m afraid you did.” The post-Library River replies, still laughing, and he feels himself blushing.

“Doctor... Did you...” His younger wife has let go of her wires and is now looking at him, a mix of incredulity and shock on her face.

“No.”

“Yes.” The ghost replies instead, almost at the same time as her living counterpart.

“Yes. Yes you did. Oh my god. Is it... I’m here? My _ghost_ is here?” she turns her head in direction of her invisible self, who waves at her with a smile.

“I am, gorgeous, I am.”

She steps closer, surely guided by the way he is looking into what should look like nothing but air for her. Oh, she’s good, she stops only a few inches from herself.

“Oh you sentimental idiot, you can’t just keep away...” She whispers, lifting a hand, trying to touch herself.

“River, please, you’re not supposed to...” he tries, hoping to get back a little control of the situation. Which doesn’t work, of course. Two River at the same time, it has never been a good equation for him.

“I’m not supposed to what? Know that I’m dead and stalking you beyond the grave? What did it happen anyway, you did something stupid and I had to save your arse, again?”

“River!” he gasps in shock, while the other River smiles smugly.

“Oh, she’s clever.”

“River!” he tries to shush her, with only makes the situation more complicated.

“You’re repeating yourself,” the visible River states and he believes he’s going to be mad if they don’t stop. He doesn’t even know how they can do it, play with him together whereas they don’t see or hear each other.

“It’s... you... Oh... You are just impossible. You two!” He points his finger accusingly in both directions and, of course, they both laugh of him.

“So you can totally see her - me. And hear me too. Do you... you know... Can you touch her?” His concrete wife asks, a glimpse of interest in her eyes.

“Oh yes he can.” The other woman answers, and he grumbles.

“Sorry, what did you say?”

“Yes.” He admits, crossing his arm in a defeated way.

“So, you two... Me and you. We...”

“Yes.” The ghost River answers, and he glances at her, trying to guess what will make her stop. Both of them.

“Do you bang my ghost?”

He turns a bright red at the sudden question, and shakes his head vigorously. “This is a question I will absolutely _not_ answer!”

“Oh my god, you so do!” She sounds far more excited by the information that she should be.

“Yes. You know Doctor, I really like her,” the ghost River says, her voice almost purring with admiration, and he wonders what he has done. Can he just turn blind and deaf so he won’t have to ever face them this way again?

“You have the most twisted mind of the universe,” he says, not really knowing who the statement is addressed to. Not that it matters, really, because they are both the same.

“Says the one who fucks with his dead wife.”

“Can you just please stop... this.” He waves at them, blushing once again.

“I’m only saying the truth Sweetie.”

“She’s right.”

“You, don’t take her side.” He points his finger accusingly again, to one of them, and the other, not knowing which one he is cross with, who says what, and he huffs and puffs, defeated while they laugh.

“So, tell me,” the younger River finally says once they stop giggling. “How do we do it?”

“Do what?”

“Shag. It’s what you said, right? She wants to shag with me. I’m completely okay with that. So, how?”

“I told you,” the other River whispers, a smile too smug on her face if you want his opinion.

“Oh, you, shut up,” he says, instantly told off by her living counterpart.

“Tt-tt, don’t shut up my ghost. And tell me how we can do that. Because we can, can’t we?”

He sighs in defeat and crosses his arm. There is no way he tells her.

“Tell her.”

“Doctor...” She insisted, and he feels his patience vanishing already.

“Okay, okay, maybe there is a way, if I link you to the telepathic field of the Tardis maybe she’ll amplify your signal and you’ll be able to see her.”

He hasn’t finished his sentence that she’s running to the console and finding the right cable. He can’t even say a word before she puts the wire in her hands, a spark flashing as the connection is done. The Doctor sighs. So, this is really going to happen, isn’t it?

River lets go of the cable and turns her head instantly, scanning the room in search for her ghost... And her gaze lights up as she realises that, yes, she is here, and she can see herself. The other River smiles, waiting as her counterpart walks until they are inches from each other.

“Oh my god, you are...”

“Gorgeous.”

“Wonderful.”

“Amazing.”

The Doctor rolls his eyes as she turns around herself, literally leering her own body, before coming back in front of her mirrored-face.

“It’s better than I imagined. Can I...”

“I bet you can!”

The next thing he sees, the younger River grabs her ghost by the neck and kisses her - if it can be called a kiss. She devours her, all tongue and teeth. The Doctor gasps, air leaving his lungs as he stares as his wife - his _wives_ snogging each other passionately, and it looks better than all the dirty dreams he has ever had. Their hands roam over each other’s bodies, tugging at their hair, pinching their bum, squeezing their breasts, eliciting sounds he has already heard, but twice. He gulps and tugs at the collar of his shirt, his clothes feeling suddenly very tight.

What’s worse maybe, is the fact that they don’t seem to stop talking to each other. He doesn’t even know who says what, he just hears the words which make directly their way down his stomach.

“Oh, don’t stop.”

“Please, yes, like that.”

He watches and tries to learn. He knows some of the places that always turn her on, but it’s like he doesn’t know everything. Her fingers does thing to herself, at certain places, that elicit deep moans from her, or high-pitched cries... and they still have their clothes on.

Not for a long time, apparently. He gasps as a hand disappears between their bodies, sliding under a shirt and down into a pair of trousers.

They are not really going to... are they?

But, yes, they are apparently. One of the Rivers slams her head back, gasping, a breathing nothing but ragged pants as the other strokes her deliberately. He has to admit, she knows what to do to please herself.

“Your hands, oh my god...”

“Uhm, you’re not bad yourself. Have you any idea how good you feel? Soft and rough at the same time and, oh... so ready.”

She moans, hooking her leg around her counterpart, grasping her shoulder for support, and he could almost say, just looking at her face, how many fingers her counterpart has just dived inside of her.

“Yes, yes, don’t stop.”

“I haven’t planned to. Oh, look at you. You’re really gorgeous.”

“Thank. You.” The words came between two groans of pleasure and he could barely believe it, if they keep that way one of them is going to come already, and they have barely touched each other. They are still fully-clothed.

He clears his throat, realising he hasn’t breathed for the past minutes, his trousers feelings really tight now. The sound seems to distract them, and the both River stop moving at the same time, staring at him with dark eyes. Both are flushed, their lips slightly parted, their breasts rising at the same time... Oh god, how is he supposed to survive the sight?

“Err, sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt, you can... keep... doing what you want... I’ll just... be around... if you need me...” he tries to apologise, deciding that no, what’s happening is not his business and he should leave them and do something, something distracting to keep himself from thinking of what they are doing, yes, that’s a good idea.

He turns on his heels, tripping on his feet as he tries to escape the sight of his wives snogging and touching each other, and he’s rewarded by a double laughter. He really should go. Now.

“Don’t leave!” River stops him, and what can he do but stop? He’s just a weak man and she knows it perfectly.

“Please, Sweetie, don’t.”

He turns back, to see that, at least they have put their hands off of each other. But there is a glimpse in their eyes and he doesn’t know if he doesn’t like it, or if it turns him on more.

“Maybe you can...”

“... participate. Help. Or just watch if you want.”

He gulps, and feels his face getting a bright red.

“I...”

“Come on Sweetie, we both know you want it.” The River he recognises as the ghost one says. It’s frightening sometimes how she knows more about himself than he does. But admitting it out loud will be too much, so he just nods.

“Great! But not here.” The younger River takes her twin’s hand, then walks to him and takes his.

She drags both of them in the corridors of the Tardis, and he wonders if she can feels how the beating of his hearts has increased. He glances at the other River, who winks at him, and he knows, that she remembers perfectly the details of what’s going to happen. It makes the situation even more exciting.

They finally open a door, and step into a room he has never seen before - surely the Tardis has made it for the occasion. Or maybe it’s a room River uses sometimes and he doesn’t know about it. The walls are a dark blue, the lights dim, carpets on the floor, sofas and cushions, and of course a bed in the middle, maybe the largest bed he has ever seen, with silky sheets and fluffy pillows. There’s also a smell in the air he can’t recognise, but for what he can guess, it has something to do with hormones. Lots of hormones. His skin tickles and gooseflesh forms upon his arms, just smelling it.

The young River lets go of his hand as the door shuts behind them, guiding her perfect copy next to the bed. She pulls her closer, kissing herself again but this time more slowly, her hands caressing gently. She tugs at her jacket, letting it fall on the floor, before reaching for the zip of her dress and dragging it down, revealing more and more cream skin as she does. When she can’t go further down, she steps back, her dark eyes watching as the other River steps out of the dress and stands in nothing but a pair of lacy knickers. He licks his lips, and realises River is doing the same - both of her.

“Please, Sweetie,” one of them says, “ make yourself comfortable.”

He hesitates for a moment, tempted to join them and help them out of their clothes, but then he realises the moment belongs to them, and he should wait. So instead he reaches the closest sofa and sits down, his eyes never leaving them as he gets rid of his jacket. He opens his trousers and sighs in relief when he finally frees his erection from his tight boxers, stroking himself a few times just for good measure as they start kissing again, the younger River being now undressed by the other. The ghost River attacks her neck as her clever fingers work with the buttons of her shirt, then trousers, and soon they are both in their underwear, and he can’t help but smile as he realises the lacy garments are almost the same.

“You’re wonderful,” the young River says, licking her lips before mouthing at the other’s breasts, her tongue playing with her nipples through the bra and he can see they harden instantly. The older River moans, her chest arching to give better access to her duplicate partner, and her hands disappear between the two women’s bodies, to dip into the other woman’s knickers once more. This time, they all groan at the same time, the two River-s and the Doctor.

“I think you still have too many clothes on you,” the older River says, and her hand reappears, before she grabs her counterpart’s knickers and pushes them down her legs. Instantly, the air around them changes, and the Doctor can smell River’s arousal spreading into the room, invading his senses, sticking to his skin. He grabs his cock tighter, wondering if he will be able to wait his turn.

“Come on, beauty.” The ghost River takes the other by her shoulders and gently pushes her back, until she hits the bed. She makes her sit down, and kneels in front of her - she doesn’t even have to push her legs, they automatically part for her. “Good,” she breathes out next to her copy’s core who gasps. Her younger self grabs her hair, pushing her closer and he watches as her nose disappears between River’s legs. Whatever exactly happens after, he can only guess. The River sitting on the bed squirms and moans, her back arching, one of her hand caressing her own breasts as her hips rock and her breath becomes heavier and heavier. She encourages her partner with filthy words, and is encouraged in return. She really can’t help it, flattering herself, telling herself how amazing she is, how good she tastes, how skilled is her tongue, and the worse is that he agrees with every single of these statements, but he’s meters away and only watching.

The moment the kneeling River dips one of her hands between her own thighs, pushing down her knickers and he can see as her fingers tease herself, a whimper of frustration leaves his lips. The sight is too much; they are going to kill him without even touching him.

“Stop!” the sitting River shouts and he stills his hand, and he can see his other wife stopping her ministrations and looking up at herself. But she doesn’t ask anything, doesn’t say a single word. She must remember what the other has asked for at stop for, because she turns her head and smiles at him while her younger self still pants, incapable of articulating a word.

“Want to join in, Sweetie?”

“I...” He doesn’t finish, unable to decide what he wants, what he needs. His mind seems to have reduce to a bundle of nonsense, lust and desire filling all his thoughts, and River, River, River...

“Please?” They both ask at the same time and he can’t resist. He jumps out of the sofa, and in his haste almost trips down, forgetting his trousers and boxers are still around his ankles. He catches his balance in time and swears before sitting back, removing his shoes and his clothes. He hesitates a second before stripping out of his shirt and bowtie too - it is too hot to keep them anyway. Once he’s completely naked, he walks to his wives who haven’t moved, waiting for him.

It’s only when he arrives next to them that he wonders, what is he supposed to do, exactly? Fortunately he doesn’t have to ask for a long time, the younger River grabbing his arm and pulling him until he understands and bends just enough to kiss her. His hands reach behind her back, unclasping her bra and removing it so he can touch her breasts. She moans as she kisses him eagerly, and it feels good to be able to touch her, to taste her lips, to feel her hearts beating under his hands.

“You will drive me mad,” he admits against her lips, “both of you.”

He is rewarded by a double groan, and then little fingers wrap around his cock, making him gasp. He stops the kiss, resting his forehead against hers, his eyes closed, trying to keep control of himself. He only opens them back when he hears his River’s moans deepening without him to touch her, and he knows the other River is touching her again. The sight is almost too much to bear. A first River, eyes shut, lips parted, features lit up with desire, her hand wrapped around his aching cock, and under there is another River, head between her legs, nose stroking her thighs while she licks at herself hungrily, a hand disappearing under her chin, and the other lower, hidden between her own legs.

“River.” The name is said with a groan, and he doesn’t even know which of them he calls. The one, the other, both of them. It doesn’t really matter.

He lets go of younger River, feeling that she isn’t far away from her release now and won’t need his help, and kneels behind the other one. He wraps his arms around her, one of his hands finding her breasts while the other goes down and joins her hand between her legs. She is soaking wet already, and he knows he won’t have much to do.

He taps her hand, removing it before replacing it with his own fingers that slide easily inside of her. She stretches a bit at the intrusion, and he can feel her heartbeat getting faster. He kisses her neck as he begins to stroke her in an already fast rhythm - he knows, she doesn’t need teasing but something concrete he is glad to give her. Her hips rock against his fingers, hitting the palm of his hand at each movement as she takes him deeper and deeper. The other River’s moans gets even deeper, and her hands grips her counterpart’s hair tightly, pressing her closer and closer. He can’t resist, kissing the fingers that are a few inches from his nose and nuzzling against the hair they grip. At the same time he presses harder against River’s clit and she hums, her motions faster.

“Oh god, yes, yes, like that, don’t stop!” The sitting River says and he doesn’t know if the words are directed to him, or the other River, or both of them, but he doesn’t want to stop, and he won’t.

The younger River is the first to come, suddenly shouting a mix of his and her name as her whole body trembles, and the other is not far away, pulling her head away and resting it on her copy’s thighs, where he’s sure she leaves a mark. He doesn’t know how he does to not come with her, his cock pressed against River’s back, aching for her.

For a moment everything is silent except for River’s panting as both of them catch their breath. He kisses her neck and strokes her stomach gently, waiting for her to calm down. Finally she turns her head and catches his lips, kissing him languorously. He can’t help but moan, because he tastes her and _herself_ at the same time, and the result is one of the best thing he has ever tried.

“Oh god, is it my birthday yet and no one told me?” The voice comes from the River upon them and he stops the kiss, looking up at her. Her face is still flushed, her skin shining with sweat, and she looks deliciously proud of herself. “Or am I dreaming? Or, I know, I’ve finally tried this hallucinogenic lipstick on myself!”

He laughs, and so does the River in his arms. “No, love, you’re not dreaming, and it’s not a hallucination.”

“So, what are you doing on the carpet?”

She crawls on the bed and pats the sheet next to her as an invitation. He and the other River don’t hesitate, and he takes her hand to help her stand up. He doesn’t make it to the bed though, because as soon as they stand on their feet she presses against him again and grabs his neck to pull him in a kiss. Her other hand grabs his cock and strokes him firmly, making him groan against her mouth. He snaps his arm around her waist and hauls her against him, lifting her until her feet leave the ground and she wraps her legs around him. They kiss and stroke at each other as he tries to reach for the bed, finally stumbling upon the sheets in a messy mix of limbs.

“You never stop, do you?” he asks her and she doesn’t reply, laughing instead and stroking him faster. He groans, and bends his head, taking one of her nipples in his mouth and sucking. Her laughter dies in a moan and she arches off the bed, pushing her chest closer in his mouth - not a thing he will complain about. He continues his ministrations on her breast, and then on the other, until her chest is covered with the marks of his teeth everywhere. He looked at his work with a smile.

“Don’t look so smug about it,” she says, rolling her eyes at him.

“Oh, but you like it.”

The whimper that answers him doesn’t come from the woman under him, and it takes him a second to remember they are not just the two of them, but three. Cracking his head on the side, he almost stops breathing as he sees the other River, spread upon the sheets, a hand fondling her own breasts and the other stroking between her legs as she stares at him and herself with fascination.

“Isn’t she beautiful?” River breathes out next to his ear. He nods.

“You _are_ beautiful,” he replies, then kisses her again, but more gently this time, trying to show what he can’t say with words. He feels like she is melting down under him, her caresses softer, her hands leaving his cock to slide up his back and cup his face. Her thumbs trace his feature, the rings under his eyes, the line of his eyebrow, the harsh shape of his chin. She takes her time, just as he takes his kissing her, and in the moment it almost aches. He remembers other times, other days, when he stroked her cheeks and kissed her, goodbye on their lips and no future in front of them.

Except she is there, lying in his arms, concrete, he can feel her hearts beating and her muscles trembling under him, he can smell her perfume, see the desire in her eyes, he can kiss her and hear her talk to him. At the end of the day she will fade away, disappear until she comes back again, and it doesn’t make her any different from the one besides them. His feelings are the same; he just wants to bury himself deep inside of her and never leave.

It happens that a few of his wishes can become true if he takes his chance. He deepens the kiss and grabs her leg, hooking it up around his waist until he can find the right position and slowly push inside her as deep as he can. They both still then, accommodating to their new intimacy. He doesn’t know how she feels, but for him it’s always the same, like he’s coming home. Like being so close to her is the only place where he’s right, the only place he needs to be. Nothing else matters.

“Oh god, don’t stop,” a voice says beside them and he groans while the wife in his arms chuckle. “Please, _move_. And touch her. And speak to her. Please.”

“Someone’s getting impatient,” he whispers, kissing her cheek as her counterpart keeps moaning indecently.

“I understand her, Sweetie. You have no idea how good we look, together.”

Her sentence ends in a cry as he begins to move inside her, pulling out almost completely before slamming back into her. This time, both his wives moan at the same time. “Oh, yes...”

“Tell me,” he groans as he repeats the motion. “Tell me.” He looks for her eyes, and she nods. “Tell me how we look.”

She turns her head, biting her lips to try to shush another moan of pleasure without great success. She stares at her other self for a moment, and her other self stares back. He doesn’t know exactly what passes between them, but he realises she tries to remember, tries to project herself and remembers what it was, being on the other side.

Finally she turns her head back to him, cupping his face and kissing him deeply. Her legs move higher against his back and the change of position makes him groan.

“Your skin and mine look the same,” she starts, “covered by the same sweat and it shines brighter than the stars.” She closes his eyes, kissing his nose, and he mimics her. Without seeing anything, it’s better to focus on her words and the rhythm of their bodies rocking together. “Your hands are perfect, touching me like they belong to me, like they are a part of myself.” Hers move down his back, her nails digging into his skin. His roam over her body, stroking her stomach, coming back up and cupping a breast, and she’s right; it feels perfect.

Next to them, the other River rewards his caresses by more cries. “Oh yes, touch me. Like that. Don’t stop.”

“The way your hips move between mine is fascinating, their shapes moulded perfectly as if they are two pieces of the same puzzle.” He moves faster at the words, trying to make her younger self see clearer, trying to reach that perfection they seem to be.

“Faster, come on,” the other River begs and he can barely believe the one who makes the most of sounds is the one he doesn’t touch. Everything is tightening inside him already, and he knows the end is near.

“River, I...”

“It’s okay,” she breathes out, her voice rough, coming in ragged pants. “Everything’s alright. In a moment you will be crashing, and I’ll be here with you. It’ll be the best of the sight, your body and mine, together, deeply linked, shivering together, trembling, quivering, so close for a second it will be like we’re only one, impossible to parted, impossible to break.”

“Oh, lord.”

He groans, her words too much, and it feels exactly as she said as he came and she’s right here, holding him, around him, everywhere, her cries echoing in the air and mixing with the sobs of her other self. His vision gets blurry, completely blank then filled by lots of colours, everything crashing as he spills inside of her and holds her tightly, wishing the moment can never stop.

When he comes back to the concrete reality around him, he’s still over his wife, her hair tickling his nose, her hands stroking his back gently. He kisses her cheek and rolls them until they lie on their side, his arms wrapped close around her. As they move, the other River approaches and cuddles close to him, her hands finding their way around his waist. He smiles as he closes his eyes, safely hold by the two of them, and falls asleep.

x.

The first thing he realises when he wakes up later is the lack of warm bodies close to his. He doesn’t have time to be afraid though, because there are sounds coming to his ears that prove his wives are still here, and seem to be keeping themselves entertained. He cracks an eye open and groan at the sight they make, his post-sleep erection suddenly a thousand times more painful. One River is a few inches from him, spread upon the sheets, her face a lit up by pure ecstasy, her back arching off the bed as her other self disappeared between her legs. He can’t be sure, it’s difficult to recognise who is which River, but he believes the younger River is just paying back what she received earlier. And apparently he has missed the most of it.

“Hello, Sweetie,” the River next to him greets him between gasps, smiling and holding out her hand to him. He doesn’t hesitate, crawling until he’s pressed against her, capturing her lips eagerly. She hums inside his mouth, licking and biting at him with fervor. She only stops when one of his hand reaches for her breasts, rolling them between his fingers and she has to pull back to breath.

It’s not the first time they have sex after sleeping, of course, but he has to admit he has never waken up with two of his wives at the same time, and he almost regrets they never did it before. Her body is already covered with a slick layer of sweat, and he bends, capturing a drop with his tongue as she moans louder. He knows she’s close, her body writhing under his hands and her counterpart's lips, and he won’t have much to do. His mouth descends on one of her nipples, his teeth toying with the hard nub, while his hand gets lower, until he brushes his other wife’s face. She looks up, momentarily interrupting her ministrations as he smiles at her. She smiles back knowingly, and with that he’s sure she understands what he wants. His fingers keep their way down, finding River’s wetness and stroking her. The other woman kisses his hand before going up, her chin pressed against his knuckles and her lips against her copy’s clit.

The response of their common work is immediate, the River they are paying attention to jerking, and the Doctor uses all his weight to keep her on the bed as she loses all her coherency. “Oh my... Stop. No! Don’t... Yes. _Yes_. Oh yes, please.”

Her hands fist in his hair, tugging, pulling, pushing, and she writhes beneath him as he pumps his finger inside, faster and faster. He feels his other wife adding her own fingers next to his and it is finally too much for her. Her body tenses her last time before coming down with shudders, a long cry leaving her lips and it feels like it will never ends. Her inner muscles clasp and unclasp around his fingers, and he keeps stroking her until they all subside.

He kisses her breast a last time before pulling away, letting her catch her breath and he lies down next to her, trying to calm his own breathing.

“This is the best waking of my whole life,” he whispers and River doesn’t reply, groaning instead which makes him laugh. Apparently, she agrees with her.

After a few seconds he can feel his other wife moving, leaving her twin’s thighs to find a place between him and herself. She turns his back to him, and he wraps his arms around her while she wraps hers around her other self. The next thing he knows, the two women are kissing, _again_ , moaning into each other’s mouths and he thinks the sound should be forbidden. Soon they both begin to squirm, their hands roaming over each other and he can’t prevent the groan of desire from escaping his lips. They are insatiable, and they are going to kill him. His erection nudges against his wife’s back, his hand stroking over her bum and down between her legs, hoping he also will be able to take part to the show. The River he touches gasps, tearing her mouth off of her twin and breathing heavily.

“Feeling alone, Sweetie?”

“It’s a torture, watching you two,” he admits and as they both laugh.

“A good kind of torture, I hope.”

“The best.”

The closest River moves, moving his hands off her before turning back and kissing him. He greets her eagerly, licking at the roof of her mouth and biting her lips a bit harder than necessary, just to make her understand how painful it was to watch her - _them_ \- and to be ignored. Her kiss is as passionate as his, and he doesn’t try to fight her as she pushes down until he lays on his back, and she straddles his hips.

“Oh,” he groans against her mouth as she deliberately slides her core against his aching cock and he can feel her, warm and soaked, tempting, inviting. She smiles against his lips, undoubtedly proud of his reaction, She keeps rolling her hips, again and again until he finds himself panting and begging her. He’s about to cry her name for mercy, when she suddenly stops kissing him and pulls back, leaving him cold and frustrated.

“What are you --”

But another mass of curls appears in his sight of vision before he can finish his sentence, kissing him again and he can’t protest. Her hands stroke his chest as she hums, before getting down and he gasps as her little fingers wrap around his erection delightfully... And then there’s another pair of hands around him, all stroking at the same rhythm. He pushes his head back onto the mattress, letting go of River’s mouth, incapable to focus on anything but her hands and their touch. He grips the sheets tightly and doesn’t even try to stop himself from thrusting into her joined hands - that would be impossible.

The River he has just been kissing straddles his chest, her back to him and he closes his eyes, incapable of feeling her everywhere _and_ watching her bum bouncing in front of him. She bends and licks at his skin, her tongues tickling his ribs and her teeth nipping at his hipbone. He groans and moans and whimpers, unable to keep silent.

Then the hands let go from his cock, and he doesn’t have time to breathe before they are replaced by a mouth, hot and soft, sliding against him, and he swears profusely. He doesn’t know which one is taking him, and as the teasing continues he even wonders in the blur of his mind if they aren’t switching turns every now and then - but the thought is too much so he tries to forget it. His hands let go of the sheets until he can touch her, gripping the closest River’s waist tightly.

He has no idea how long they keep teasing him until he feels like he can’t bear it anymore and screams for mercy.

“Stop. I am... Stop!”

Surprisingly they do as they’re told, all her hands and mouths leaving him and he take advantage of the moment to breathe.

“What do you think, has he had enough?”

“I don’t know...” Here they are again, plotting against him and doing like he isn’t here. He groans, too tired to protest, hoping they will just take pity of him. “He looks exhausted, maybe we should let him a bit...”

“What?”

They laugh together and he blames himself for letting them playing with him, again. But then the River who has her back to him turns her head, winking cheekily at him, and he forgets everything when she grabs her other’s self by her neck, and kisses her once more. He can’t help it and groans louder. He will never be able to get accustomed to the sight of his wife kissing herself.

Then a hand wraps around his cock again, and the River sitting on his legs moves, positioning herself and oh, here she is, slowly taking him in - without even stopping the passionate kiss she shares with her copy. He turns his head as she begins to move upon him, trying to watch the most he can, of her, of them. They all moan in unison, the other River on his chest rocking against his chest and he can feel her wetness pooling on his skin.

He is proud when after a few seconds he tugs at her waist and she seems surprised, stopping the kiss to look at him, question in her eyes. He doesn’t say anything, just tugging at her a bit more until she is just within the reach of his tongue and he can lap between her folds. She moans in agreement, pushing closer against him and he continues hungrily. The other River is bouncing on his waist, and he tries not to be distracted by the sensations she brings him. Her hands grip his ribs tightly, next to her twin’s finger, and If he pays attention to the sounds he can hear, he guesses they are still both kissing.

For a moment they keep going this way, desire slowly building between them. Except he’s been teasing for a long time, and he feels like he won’t be able to control himself for much longer. It shouldn’t be an issue with the River around him; if he believes the way she already begins to shudder around him and the cries he can hear, she’s close too. But it’s more complicated with the one in front of him, her building-up slower and he needs something to bring her with them.

He pulls back a bit to bite at her thighs playfully, the motion making her rocking her hips closer into his face, his nose brushing her skin and he knows exactly what he needs. With a last kiss upon her core, he moves his mouth higher, his tongue diving between her cheeks until he finds the hole there and applies pressure.

She gasps, her hands on his waist gripping him tighter, her nails digging into his skin. He gives her some time to understand what he’s about to do and pull away, stop it if she doesn’t want to... But she stays where she is, still for a few seconds, panting. He can feel the other River arching a bit, glancing upon her duplicate’s shoulder to watch what’s happening. He doesn’t know if she’s the oldest, already knowing what’s going to happen, or the youngest, curious to see what she will one day experiment - both are exciting. She pulls her other self into another kiss, more gentle this time, and the River sitting on his face relax slowly, before rocking her hips to encourage him. It’s all he needs.

He laps at the hole here carefully, waiting each time she stretches or hisses, and soon her muscles relax. A few seconds later he finally pushes inside of her, the sudden intrusion surprising both him and her. He stops as she cries and pulls back, careful not to hurt her, careful not to frighten her.

“Is it okay?” he asks and she groans her answer.

“Oh god yes, just... Don’t stop.”

It is all the encouragement that he needs. He darts his tongue out again and this time he enters her more easily, a bit then more and more each time he pulls and pushes again, her muscles slowly accommodating to his presence. The feeling of her, so tight, the place so intimate, is almost too much. He feels everything tightening around him, and he knows he’s close, too close. “River,” he mumbles against her skin and he doesn’t really know which of his wives he is talking to. But he can feel fingers where his body is joined with hers, the River sitting on his lap adding the little pressure she needs to find her release; at the same time knuckles brush against his chin, and the wife upon him helps him too, rocking furiously against his tongue and her own fingers. And then everything explodes, her, him, the other her, all together, their bodies shaking and quivering, muscles tightening and untightening and as their cries fill the room, their names mixed up in an unique melody.

He reaches out for his wives as the tremors of his orgasm calm down, and for a few seconds it’s nothing but a mix of limbs as they all move. Finally he gets them in his arms, a River on each side of him, his arms wrap around her, and hers around him. He kisses one, and then the other, sighing contently.

“I told you it would be amazing,” one of them whispers into his ear.

“And you were right,” he admits sleepily and she presses a kiss upon his cheek.

“Take care of her.”

“I will. But you already know it, don’t you?”

She smiles before then something sad passes into her eyes. It is time then, isn’t it?

“Goodbye sweetie,” she murmurs, kissing him a last time.

“See you.”

The words are out of his mouth but she’s gone already, and he sighs. On his other side River cuddles closer, cracking an eye open.

“Is she gone?”

“Yes.”

She yawns and nuzzles his side.

“She was fun. I hope she will be back.”

He presses her closer, wrapping both his arms around her and kissing her forehead fondly.

“I hope she will.”

But his answer is lost, River already asleep against him and he sighs. Yes, he hopes she will be back.

  
 _the end_


End file.
